1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the production of trouser closures for fly openings, and more particularly to a method of attaching successive fly strips continuously onto a continuous slide fastener chain.
2. Prior Art:
In the manufacture of trouser closures for fly openings, it is known to feed successive fly strips to a sewing machine one after another by means of a conveyor with each fly strip stretched along its entire length. A common problem with the known method is that it is necessary to manually correct the difference in gaps between the successive fly strips supplied each and every time the supply of a succeeding fly strip is delayed due to a delay in any previous processing stage of the fly strip. This known method is subject to human error and worker fatigue, typically causing inefficient and non-uniform attachment of the fly strips. Further, since each fly strip is supplied from the conveyor to the sewing machine in fully stretched form, it is necessary to provide a relatively wide gap between the sewing machine and the conveyor, thus making a whole attaching system or apparatus inconveniently long.